


Warmth

by bucketofbarnes



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Illness, Nightmares, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 13:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucketofbarnes/pseuds/bucketofbarnes
Summary: There was no way that it could be the same car, the same car that she had seen explode into a fiery wreck between two enemies at war. But what if it was? It had been a month since that fateful day when the old Bastard had finally kicked the bucket. A month since Furiosa and The Sisters had risen up to take their place as free beings.A month since The Fool had disappeared into the crowd of Wretched and never returned.“Get me my bike.”





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ValmureEld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValmureEld/gifts).



“Boss!”

Furiosa’s head shot up at the sound of the call. She dropped what she was doing and stood, making her way over to the War Boy that was on watch. The War Boy looked away from the telescope for a moment and turned to face her. “Might be something strange out there?”

Furiosa nudged him out of the way to take a look herself. The telescope was focused on a car. It was sat in the sand, unmoving, just in sight of The Citadel. “It’s a car. What’s strange about that?”

“I’ve had my eye on it for a while now, few hours at least.”

“And?”

“Nothing. Only noticed it was there a few hours ago but there’s been no movement since. Think it could be a spy?”

Furiosa hummed, only half listening. She focused in on the car. It was an old wreck of a thing, shattered windows, battered plates that perhaps once upon a time were black. Instinct told her that the War Boy could be right. This could be a trap. She should leave the car where it sat and tell him to continue watching it for any signs of movement.

But there was something about that car that just seemed familiar. She had a vague memory of seeing a car like that tearing down the road beside them on the Fury Road, of it getting crushed between the Rig and the People Eater’s vehicle. She could remember The Fool’s angry exclamation when he had seen it on the road for the first time.

_“That’s mine!”_

There was no way that it could be the same car, the same car that she had seen explode into a fiery wreck between two enemies at war. But what if it was? It had been a month since that fateful day when the old Bastard had finally kicked the bucket. A month since Furiosa and The Sisters had risen up to take their place as free beings.

A month since The Fool had disappeared into the crowd of Wretched and never returned.

Instinct told her to ignore the car. But instinct had also told her to shoot The Fool. Instinct didn’t know everything.

“Get me my bike.”

* * *

Sand flew out behind her as her bike sped across The Wasteland towards the car. True to the War Boy’s words, she hadn’t been able to see any movement since the car had entered her line of sight.

As she glanced at the horizon, she frowned at the clouds teasing at it, lighting crackling in their depths. It brought back memories of that day or speeding through that storm like it was nothing, determined to get through or die trying.

A storm was coming.

Furiosa came to a stop beside the car and silenced the engine before standing and looking around. She couldn’t see anyone.

Climbing off of her bike, she walked towards the car. The door of the car was open slightly, but she couldn't see anyone in the front seat. She glanced in the back and seeing only a pile of blankets and bags, she decided to climb in and search the front of the car.

Furiosa was searching through the contents of the glove box when she heard a groan behind her and she startled, hand tearing the gun from her jacket, cursing herself for such a rookie mistake the entire time. She span to point the gun at the source of the noise and froze.

It was The Fool.

Dropping the gun, she threw herself forward between the seats to get a closer look at him. He was passed out in the back of the car, buried deep in the pile of blankets despite the sweltering heat outside of the car.

She reached forward with her flesh hand to cup his face and turn it towards her. She didn’t like what she saw. His skin was a unhealthy pallor, sweat beading on his skin and running down his face, and she could feel him trembling beneath her hand.

“Fool.” She whispered, tapping his face lightly with her hand. No response. Her hand fell to his shoulder to give him a shake. “ _Max._ ”

He came out of his uneasy rest with a snarl, fists swinging wildly. Furiosa threw herself backwards, barely managing to avoid a fist to the face.

“Max, calm down!” She growled, deflecting a punch headed for her stomach. “It’s me! Furiosa!”

He froze mid- punch at the sound of her name. His hand fell into his lap as he stared at her, his unfocused eyes big and teary like a lost child’s.

“F-Furi-?” He was cut off by a cough that shook his whole body. Furiosa winced in sympathy. It took him a worrying amount of time to stop coughing and he was clearly out of breath after the attack, his chest heaving.

She gently pressed her flesh hand to his forehead and hissed at the heat coming from it. He was like a furnace. “Max how long have you been sick?” She asked.

Max was still for a moment, thinking. “Don't know.” He shrugged. “Can't remember.”

Furiosa opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a boom of thunder. She cursed as she saw the violent storm getting closer and closer. They wouldn't be able to make it to The Citadel in time, but they couldn't stay here. She looked around the desert, searching desperately for some cover, even if it was only a ledge.

Her heart leapt in her chest when she saw a hole in the rocks protruding out of the sand. A cave. One big enough to fit the Interceptor. She scrambled out of the car, making Max jump in the process. Running to her bike she grabbed the bags of supplies attached to it. There would be no time to come back for the bike. She threw them into the passenger seat of the Interceptor before throwing herself into the driver's seat, slamming the door closed and starting the car.

She managed to back the car into the cave just as the first grains of sand began to be carried by the wind. Stopping the car, they sat there in silence as the storm began to rage.

“What now?” Max questioned, untangling himself from the blankets in the back just enough to lean forward to speak to her.

“We wait.” Furiosa said. “No way we'll be able to travel in this storm. Once the storm is over we'll go to The Citadel.”

She could see the protest building on his face and part of her was annoyed. Why was he so against coming to the Citadel?

But then she saw his hand wrapped around the crook of his arm and suddenly she understood. She remembered seeing him chained to the front of a pursuit vehicle, remembered the muzzle on his face and the wild look in his eyes when they first met. Why would he want to come back to the Citadel? To the place where he had been treated worse than an animal?

But he was shivering where he sat, his body so weak that he was slumped against the side of the car. She didn't want to force him to go to a place that was a source of terror for him, but she didn't think that he had a choice.

“Max, I swear to you. If I take you to the Citadel I will keep you safe.” She implored, staring straight into his unfocused eyes. “I swear on The Green Place.”

His eyes softened at this, and he gave an uncertain nod before resettling into the back of the car.

“Get some rest, alright. We're not going anywhere until this storm is over.” She said. Max fell asleep before long and she soon followed.

* * *

Furiosa was startled awake by a blood-curdling scream. Her hand was halfway to the knife in her belt before she realised whose voice it had been. Trying desperately to shake off the trappings of sleep she glanced wildly around the cave.

The storm was still raging outside, the wind howling like a mad beast. A crack of lightning lit up the cave and there he was. Max had his back to the wall outside of the car, legs pulled to his chest as he rocked back and forth, hands over his ears, eyes wild.

“Max?” She asked gently. “What’s wrong?”

His gaze shot to her face. He looked like he was about to answer her question, before the following boom of thunder sent him rocketing to his feet. It took her a moment to register what was happening. She scrambled out of the car as soon as she did, almost tripping over herself in the process.

Max was fleeing from his ghosts in terror, running for the exit to the cave.

Right into the storm.

Furiosa couldn’t recall ever having moved so fast in her life. Her boots flew across the ground as she tore after Max. He was getting closer and closer to the exit. She could see it in her mind, him exiting the cave, the storm tearing him away from her grasp with cruel hands.

With a cry of determination she threw herself forward, lunging for his terrified form. Her arms wrapped around his middle and they both crashed to the ground, so close to the exit that she could feel sharp particles of sand scratching her skin. She grunted as a knee hit her in the stomach. Max was fighting her like a man possessed.

“Max!” Furiosa cried, trying desperately to calm him. She didn’t want to hurt him.

He wailed beneath her, writhing in her arms, reaching for the exit. She wrapped herself around him, arms and legs, and held on as tightly as she could. Every cry he made tore a new hole in her heart, but still she held on.

Soon enough his already exhausted body gave out and he slumped against her with a sob. She held on for a moment still, almost too afraid to let go of him again. She had been so close to losing him forever.

Furiosa cautiously unwrapped her limbs from around him. Max turned away from her as she did, curling into a ball on the ground. As she rested a hand on his shoulder, she could feel him shaking beneath her grasp, shoulders shuddering.

He was crying.

“Oh Max.” She sighed. Gently grasping his arm she pulled him to his feet. She hated to disturb him when he was this vulnerable, but she was well aware of the dangers of remaining this close to the edge of their shelter.

She moved him to the back of the cave, tugging him into the backseat of the car. As they both settled in the back she pulled him to rest against her, face buried in the side of her neck. She could feel his tears running down her skin and soaking through her shirt. She wrapped him in her arms and rocked him best she could, murmuring quietly to him as he sobbed.

The storm raged on.

* * *

When Furiosa woke she was still curled around Max, his head still buried in her shoulder. She glanced at the entrance of the cave and almost choked on her relief.

The storm had stopped.

Furiosa gently shifted Max to lay on the back seat and covered him in a blanket. She began to dig through their belongings, almost tipping the entire contents of the bag out onto the ground in her rush. The flare gun clattered out onto the front seat and she grabbed it before rushing out of the entrance. Pointing it straight up she pulled the trigger and watched as the blaze of light flew up into the sky. A minute later and another flare flew up in the distance, the colours of the Citadel.

* * *

Max woke to the feeling of someone's fingers stroking gently through his hair. The surface beneath him was soft and warm and he could hear quiet voices around him.

He cracked his eyes open and blinked against the bright light, groaning as he shifted. The fingers in his hair stilled.

“Max?” He looked up and saw Furiosa sat next to him on the bed, legs crossed beneath her. “How are you feeling?”

He hummed softly in response. He glanced towards the source of the quiet voices and saw Dag, Toast and Capable sat around a table in the corner of the room, chatting to each other. They smiled at him as he looked over and he couldn't resist giving a small smile back.

A sweep of dark hair entered the corner of his vision and he looked over to see Cheedo hovering by the side of the bed. She was nothing like the scared girl she had been in the war rig. Her hair was tied back with an old scrap of Vuvalini fabric, and she was dressed in Vuvalini leathers.

“Max, you're awake!” She beamed. She sat down on his other side and reached for the cup on the side table. “Here, you must be thirsty.”

Furiosa shifted him to sit against her chest and Cheedo lifted the cup to his lips, holding it steady as he drank. Once he had finished he sank back against Furiosa. He could feel her heart beating against his back, and he closed his eyes. He felt an arm wrap around his middle and smiled as he heard her voice in his ear.

“Sleep Max. You're safe here.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at: bucketofbarnes.tumblr.com


End file.
